A deal
by blindrepata
Summary: Tasha and Reade try to make a deal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She felt his lips touch hers, it felt magical, Reade's right hand went up gently down her back to the nape of her neck, while her left cupped her lower back, she put one of her hands to the back of Reade's neck. the other rested on his face near his neck. This was the third time they had kissed.

The first time he kissed her was after Sandstorm's attack when he was recovering and Tasha said they were just friends, it had been about six months. The second time was a few months later, they were at her apartment watching a football game and in a moment of total euphoria over a throw she jumped on Reade's neck and kissed him, the kiss was intensely matched, but soon after he was gone. though, and the two dared not comment on it, but something seemed to have changed between them. Tonight Reade had taken her home after spending much of the night in a bar with the FBI team, the moon was beautiful and when they stopped the car at Tasha's door they decided to walk a little, stopped at the end from the street where the view of the moon and the stars was better. While Tasha talked about the stars pointing and naming the constellations Reade thought she was beautiful and it was possible to see the starlight reflected in her eyes, he could not resist and took her in his arms and kissed her. She totally corresponded. After leaving they said nothing, just walked back and Tasha went up to her apartment and fell asleep remembering the kiss.

The next day they worked normally, Tasha avoided looking into Reade's eyes all day. At the end of the day she went to the locker room where she realized she could find him alone.  
T: Reade.  
A: Hi. "He closed the closet and leaned against it facing Tasha.  
T: We are friends. She said slowly.  
A: We are.  
T: Best friends.  
A: Yes.  
T: Friends don't kiss.  
A: Hmm. I don't think so.  
T: So we have to stop it.  
R: Alright. How will we do this? When we are near ...

T: Let's do a deal.  
R: What combined?  
T: We stop being so close.  
A: Tasha ...  
T: Let's not ruin what we have. Just avoid being alone.  
R: Alright. Reade picked up her things and went out the door. He didn't want to stay there any longer for her to notice his sadness.  
Tasha remained leaning against the wall for a while reflecting on what she had done. She hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship. The truth was that she had been very moved by their proximity and the last kiss was very intense, it was necessary to stop it.

The days passed and the distance between the two widened, no one seemed to notice, only a couple of times when Weller invited everyone to his apartment for a Happy Our and weird when he spoke to them at different times and they invented excuses not to go but missed it.

A few months later they were working together and past events seemed to have been forgotten. It was a Friday and Tasha had just cuddled up on her couch looking for something to watch when she heard a notification on her cell phone. Reade's message.

"Hi. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, just watching TV."  
"A game will begin shortly. I wonder if you want to see with me. "  
Tasha took a while to answer, "Okay. You come to here?". They had been doing nothing together for a long time and she missed him so much, the talks, the laughter, everything ...  
Reade was not long in arriving, Tasha was nervous waiting for him that arrived so cheerful with beers and a beautiful smile on his face.  
They had fun like they hadn't done in a while, Tasha really missed him.  
\- I think I'll be right then. Reade said getting up after the game was over.

\- Do not wait. Let's look for a movie to watch. - She said holding his hand and already letting go when she realized.  
\- Are you sure? Reade asked a little doubtfully.  
\- Yeah, sit down, let's see what we found.  
After flipping through the channels, she found a movie that had just started and had watched several times. They made microwave popcorn and got involved in the movie. It was already halfway through the movie when Tasha drowsily laid her head on Reade's shoulder. He waited a while to see if she would realize and return to the spot, but that didn't happen and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing them even closer.

A: Tasha  
T: Hmm  
A: We are very close  
T: We are  
R: It makes me feel like ...  
T: From what?  
A: To kiss you.  
T: Um, friends don't kiss.  
A: It's true  
T: I feel like it too  
Tasha straightened to her knees next to him.  
R: And our combined? He asked staring at her.  
T: It's our deal so no problem if we break it from time to time.  
The two kissed affectionately killing the longing for the time they were apart. It was just a kiss and it didn't matter if they did it sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in her room. She sat on the bed and put her hand to her tempora after feeling a severe headache and realized that he was without clothes. Glancing sideways she saw the reason for her nakedness asleep uncovered from the waist up, she could glimpse the defined breastplate and his strong arms, too wonderful. He was the synonym of perfection and virility. Only then did she realize where they had come from, it all started with a simple exchange of kisses from time to time, especially in moments of euphoria and excitement. It wasn't supposed to get here. She tried to stop them when they had exchanged a few kisses but failed miserably in trying to get away, as they couldn't stay away for long.

Last night they drank a little more than usual and she was about to leave when he pulled her close and kissed her, it was more intense than the other times and they got lost in the desire to be closer. When the exchanges became too sensual, she realized Reade looking at her for more than half as if seeking her approval to continue, her approval was given by responding to his touches with her own. Tasha remembers touching and kissing every part of his body, and still felt his touch and kisses all over her body. It was amazing the way he put it and pleasure and her well-being in the first place making her feel special and important, she went to heaven and returned to the intense pleasure provided by the orgasm he had led her to have.

But it was all wrong, they were friends, best friends. They shouldn't be kissing so often and not allowed to cross the line that way. The truth was, she didn't know what to think, he messed with her too much and made her lose the urge to fight it all just by looking at him. She needed to stop this situation and leave.

"Tasha, is everything all right?" Reade had just woken up with a husky voice of sleep.

"No, Reade, it's all wrong." Tasha tried to keep her voice calm. "Look how far we've come."

"It was perfect for me, Tasha, I thought you enjoyed it."

"That's beside the point, Reade. We are friends and we work together, we shouldn't mix things up like this." Tasha got up and began to gather her clothes that were scattered everywhere.

"Are you looking for this?" Reade sat down and held her bra in her hands.

"Thanks." She felt herself flush from being naked in front of him. What an idiot they just had sex and slept naked and clinging.

"You don't have to leave like this, Tasha. Let's talk. We have been kissing for some time and it would be natural that at some point we would get over it." He said as she dressed.

"The kisses are over, everything. We have no limits, but now I will do everything to avoid that."

"From everything?" He felt saddened at the prospect of them drifting away again.

"I need to go."

Tasha left without looking back. She came home and collapsed on his bed. It was very crazy. Not that it wasn't perfect, because it was too much, but Reade was a friend and they could never have a real relationship. It really had to be over.

The days passed and Tasha did her best to get away from Reade, they just worked together and left no room for conversation. A few times Reade tried to talk, but she said they had nothing to say and walked away. Over the days he gave up trying to talk to her. The truth was that he couldn't forget that night, Reade would close his eyes and remember the feeling of having her in his arms, it was an amazing night and the tune they had in his actions was too much. Tasha insisted they were friends and shouldn't mix things up, but Reade didn't agree.

"Tasha, will you tell me what's going on." Patterson approached her at a time when they were just in the lab. "Because I asked you other times, I asked Reade, too, but you say it's nothing. But I see them both sulking at the corners and they don't seem to be talking. What happened?"

"The truth is ..." The brunette felt she couldn't hide it from the blonde any longer. "Reade and I spent a night together. It is." Tasha blurted out.

"This is big! Tasha!" Patterson put a hand to her mouth in amazement at what she had just heard. "But why aren't you talking?"

"The truth is, we kissed a few times, but that was all, and last time we couldn't stop, and it happened. But I told him I was wrong and would push me away."

"Move away for what? Reade is a great guy and you deserve to be happy."

"We're friends and we work together, it wouldn't be nice to mix it all up."

"But tell me, do you feel anything for him?" Reade came into the room just then but not in time to hear their conversation, and Patterson got her answer from the way Tasha looked at him. She can tell that Reade had a slightly sad look as she addressed the brunette.

"Weller asked us to go to his office. I already talked to Jane." Reade addressed them.

Reade let his gaze linger on Tasha. She was beautiful as always, but a little sad. He didn't want to be the reason for her sadness. Maybe they had better not get involved, at least they could remain friends.

It was a Friday and they worked on a pretty heavy case where a robber took a woman hostage and ended up shooting her, but they managed to act in time to shoot him and rescue her alive. Tasha was quite shaken that they had almost failed.

After leaving Tasha didn't want to be home alone tonight, because there were too many thoughts hammering in her head. The brunette went out walking aimlessly, not realizing how much she had walked when a rain caught her. She didn't seem to mind the water falling over her body, kept walking until she realized where her feet had taken her. It was outside Reade's apartment.

Reade was alone watching tv. He had just texted Tasha saying he was missing her and that if she wanted nothing to do with him, fine, but wanted to have her friendship again. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Tasha!" He was startled to open the door, because she was all wet and trembled from head to toe.

"I was walking, and it started to rain. I don't even know if I should come here and…" The brunette said those words as she stood in the doorway. "I'm leaving."

"No Tasha, no way I'll allow you to leave in this state. Come inside."

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time."

"Tasha, look at me. You never bother me. Did you hear well? I will always be here any time you need it." She nodded and he noticed that she had red eyes. Reade wanted to hug her and give her comfort but decided to make room for her. "You should take a shower to warm up and take off those wet clothes. Come on, let's fix this."

Reade took her into the bedroom and handed her a clean towel, sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"They'll be huge, but you'll be warm until your clothes dry. I'll make some soup while you take a shower."

"No need Reade."

"Yes, and I'm hungry too."

He prepared a ready-made soup that would serve them both and was finishing when he heard footsteps behind him. When he saw her in his clothes, he found her beautiful and sexy, but he pushed those thoughts away for now.

"It's ready." He handed her the plate and they both headed for the couch where they ate in silence.

"It was great. Thank you." The brunette thanked with a smile.

Reade took their plates and came back with a drink.

"To finish warming up."

They were silent for a long time. Reade preferred not to talk too much so as not to frighten her, it was better to have her like this than not to have her.

"Reade aboutbeverything that happened..." She started talking after a while.

"Fine, Tasha, I understand if you just want to be my friend. I prefer it that way and promise not to push our limits again if you can get your friendship back."

"The truth is, I keep thinking of you, Reade." Tasha looked down and stared at her own hands. "Since everything happened, actually since we first kissed. I wanted to tell myself it was nothing and you were just my friend. But I can't see you just that way anymore."

"You're saying ... Tasha, I've been thinking all this time about everything we've done that has ruined our friendship, but I can't see you just as a friend either." Reade took her hands and they looked at each other.

Reade touched her still-wet hair, put one of her hands to his lips and kissed, approached her face and kissed her forehead, slowly came down kissing her cheek, the cheese to touch her lips with his. They kissed for a long time, letting the sensation of contact and longing to be so close.

"I know it's complicated when we work together, but we can make it work." Reade said as she caressed her face and touched Tasha's hair.

"Because it's hard to be close and ignore everything that happened." Saying that Reade took her hand and led her to his bed where they spent a night of perfect love and slept nestled in the certainty that they would do everything for this relationship to work.


End file.
